Qui est le vrai monstre ?
by AyumiAkai
Summary: ÉCRITURE EN PAUSE - Une vie tranquille, banale et stable. Il aurait dû aller à l'école comme les autres, obtenir ses diplômes, comme les autres, trouver un travail et fonder une famille. Oh oui, Newt aurait tout donné pour avoir ce genre de vie.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfic, toujours sur le même fandom, j'ai nommé : Le Labyrinthe !

Bon, cette fois, je ne récupère que les personnages, et quelques petits éléments trouveront leur place ici et là, je vous laisse découvrir comment ! (vive les U.A)

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à **James Dashner**.

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas ! :3

* * *

Un sac en bandoulière marron, un maillot blanc, fin, mais à manche longue, et un pantalon noir, simple. Une tenue banale pour une rentrée qu'il redoute. S'il pouvait, il fuirait.

Il passe de l'eau sur son visage, et s'observe un moment dans le miroir : ses yeux marrons sont très cernés. Normal. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Il essaye d'arranger un peu ses cheveux blonds, mais pas trop non plus. Il ne sait pas à quoi vont ressembler ses camarades, mais dans l'idéal, il voudrait passer inaperçu.

\- Tu es prêt Newt ? Il faut qu'on y aille ! Remarque son père.  
\- Ouais… J'arrive, répond le garçon las.

Il attrape sa valise et rejoint le rez de chaussée où ses parents l'attendent.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour quand même ! Lance son père enthousiaste.  
\- Je suis obligé de te répondre ? Demande agressivement l'adolescent.  
\- Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas, mais tu verras : tu te plairas là-bas !  
\- Tu sais très bien que non.

Le père ricane un peu et attrape la valise du blond avant de sortir.

\- Aller, c'est parti !

Newt attache sa ceinture et pose sa tête sur son bras, la boule au ventre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça lui tombe dessus ?

Ses parents essayent de le détendre, mais il reste volontairement agressif. Il leur en veut pour ça, et ils le savent.

Il n'a jamais été un enfant comme les autres. Il a quelque chose de plus. Et il ne sait ni ce que c'est, ni à qui il le doit.

Le trajet est long, et le garçon préférerait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais quand son père le réveille, c'est pour lui annoncer qu'ils sont arrivés. L'angoisse monte.

Un homme les attend devant l'entrée et leur annonce qu'il sera leur guide.

Alors qu'ils traversent le hall principal, Newt se rend très vite compte qu'on le regarde. Il jette un œil autour de lui, et remarque que les élèves présents le dévisagent. Tous. Il déglutit difficilement et se concentre sur les explications de son guide.

Une fois qu'il a fait le tour des classes, le jeune homme emmène Newt et ses parents dans sa chambre, et lui présente son emploi du temps. Newt écoute d'une oreille distraite. La seule chose qu'il a entendu, c'est que les cours ont commencé depuis deux semaines. Ensuite, il a réalisé qu'il y avait deux lits dans la chambre. Mais aussi des affaires, des vêtements. Donc quelqu'un dort déjà ici. Il va devoir partager cette chambre avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as tout compris ?  
\- Hein ? Heu… Oui… Je… celui qui dort ici sera dans ma classe ?  
\- Ouais, son prénom c'est Matthias, tu lui demanderas de l'aide pour les cours que t'as raté, c'est un bon élève.  
\- D'accord…

L'homme laisse les trois personnes seules.

\- Newt, je sais que tu es un bon élève. Alors si tu essayes de saboter ton année, ça va mal se passer compris ? Prévient son père.  
\- Je sais même pas si je serais encore en vie à la fin de la journée ! Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de rater mon année ou pas ?! Hurle le blond.

Le sol tremble un peu.

\- Calme toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.  
\- Arrête. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Partez.

Le désespoir est omniprésent dans le regard de l'adolescent.

\- Tu sais que c'est dans ton intérêt mon garçon, tente sa mère.  
\- Arrête !

Un bibelot tombe d'une étagère.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Je sais très bien que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi de toute façon, alors abrégez la scène des gentils parents qui s'inquiètent pour leur fils ! PARTEZ !

Un violent courant d'air ouvre la porte, et les deux adultes quittent la pièce. Essoufflé, Newt se laisse tomber et les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici se mettent à couler.

L'atmosphère se rafraîchit brusquement.

\- Je sais très bien que vous avez peur que je vous tue… Alors il vaut mieux me tuer avant hein ? Demande-t-il comme si ses parents étaient encore là.

Dans un arbre, juste devant la fenêtre de la pièce maintenant frigorifiée, quelques adolescents observent le nouveau venu, chacun ayant un sourire significatif sur le visage.

\- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser avec lui…

* * *

Alors ? Ce prologue vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review !

Bon, cette fanfic est là pour meubler le temps que je finisse de m'occuper de la suite de "Le Labyrinthe : Histoire d'un nouveau pion", donc elle sera publier moins régulièrement. En plus, même si j'ai fini mes examens, ces vacances n'en seront pas vraiment, donc je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire (en fait, ça va se jouer en tout ou rien : soit je vais avoir tout mon temps, soit pas du tout !)

Bref, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira quand même. À bientôt tout le monde !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Ewhylan :_ Contente que l'idée te plaise, mais Newt n'est pas un genre de X-men. Enfin peut-être, je sais pas, je connais les X-men que de nom, donc bon x)  
Télékinésie, non, raté :p Mais on n'est qu'au début, tu vas découvrir la badassitude du beau blond au fur et à mesure... !  
Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, même s'il reste encore pas mal de choses à améliorer et à développer ^^'  
Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :)

* * *

\- Salut ! T'es Newt c'est ça ?

L'interpellé sursaute et se retourne d'un coup.

\- Eh, du calme ! J'vais pas te manger tu sais, ricane le garçon, je suis Matthias. C'est moi qui dort ici.

Il désigne le lit de droite, alors que Newt l'observe de la tête au pied : fin, un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons. C'est tout ce qu'il retient.

\- Je… Celui qui nous a… amené ici m'a dit de… Enfin…  
\- Et ben ! T'es à peine stressé toi ! Remarque, ça peut se comprendre…

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. À clef.

\- T'es un humain après tout. C'est bien connu que vous ne faites pas long feu ici, lâche-t-il sournoisement.

Newt déglutit, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce changement de comportement radical est perturbant, et si Matthias affirmait juste avant qu'il ne le mangerait pas, le regard qu'il lui lance maintenant laisse présager du contraire. Il s'avance avec une lenteur toute calculée.

\- Ne… Ne t'approche pas de moi, bredouille le blond.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je risque dans le cas contraire ? Demande sarcastiquement l'autre.  
\- Je pourrais te faire beaucoup plus de mal que tu ne l'imagines, lâche Newt en tentant d'être un peu plus menaçant.

Un rire clair le surprend.

\- T'es un marrant toi ! Vas-y, si tu peux me faire tant de mal, montre moi ! J'attends !

Les mains du nouveau tremblent beaucoup trop à son goût. Évidement, il n'est pas crédible du tout. Mais il sait que sa menace est loin d'être du vent.

Matthias s'approche trop rapidement pour que l'autre ne puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, et attrape son nouveau compagnon par les cheveux.

\- Alors ? Tu parles beaucoup mais je ne vois rien bouger ! Dit le brun pour le provoquer.  
\- Lâche moi !

Newt ferme les yeux aussi fort qu'il peut, et tente de frapper l'autre à l'estomac. Il sent une vague de chaleur autour de sa main, et la douleur due à la prise de son agresseur disparaît. Le garçon a reculé.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demande-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Le blond se redresse le plus vite possible.

\- Je… Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher…

Il regarde sa main : ses phalanges sont un peu brûlées.

\- Tu es un…  
\- Non ! Coupe Newt. J'en suis pas un !  
\- Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui a fait jaillir une flamme devant moi ! Comment tu as fait ?  
\- Arrête ! Tu vois bien que j'en sais rien non ? Tu crois vraiment que si je le savais je serais dans cet état ?!

Newt tend les mains en avant pour montrer à son camarade qu'elles tremblent. L'autre soupire.

\- Eh ben, t'es pas au bout de tes peines toi…  
\- Merci, je m'en serais pas rendu compte tout seul ! Lance-t-il aussi sarcastique que possible, histoire de reprendre un temps soit peu le contrôle de la situation.  
\- Si tu veux, j'peux te protéger, propose le brun.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
\- Bah… Non pourquoi ?  
\- T'as juste tenté de me mettre dans un sale état il n'y a pas cinq minutes, voir, me tuer, et maintenant tu voudrais devenir mon garde du corps ? C'est sûr que je peux vraiment avoir confiance en toi !  
\- Eh ! J'ai vu de quoi t'es capable ! Et le pire, c'est que t'as pas l'air de te maîtriser, donc t'es complètement imprévisible ! En sachant ça, tu penses vraiment que je vais essayer quoi que ce soit ? Argumente le plus grand.  
\- Laisse tomber. Si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, file moi tes cours que je les rattrape. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi, dit Newt un peu plus serein.  
\- Comme tu voudras !

Le garçon sort quelques classeurs et explique rapidement le contenu des différentes matières.

\- T'as compris le principe de théorie et pratique ? Demande-t-il en rejoignant son lit et en attrapant un cahier.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment écouté, avoue le blond qui commence à écrire.  
\- Eh ben ! C'est sérieux tout ça ! Plaisante Matthias.

En voyant le regard noir que lui jette le blond, le garçon rit.

\- Arrête, tu me ferais presque peur ! Bon, je t'explique : ce que je t'ai filé comme cours, c'est « la théorie ». Les maths, le français, l'histoire, ce genre de truc. C'est ce que tous les élèves ont, l'emploi du temps commun à tout le monde, adapté en fonction des classes et des niveaux. La « pratique », c'est toi qui la choisie.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu as vu ? On a deux heures de théorie par jour, donc dix heures de cours théoriques par semaine. Le reste du temps, il faut rejoindre un groupe de pratique. Tu choisis ce que tu veux, mais tu dois avoir au minimum deux matières « pratiques ».  
\- D'accord… C'est le papier qu'il m'a donné ? Demande Newt en tendant une feuille jaune.  
\- Ouais. Tu vois ce que tu veux faire, et tu te présentes aux cours qui n'empiètent pas sur ton emploi du temps théorique.  
\- Ok… Merci, lâche le blond qui est concentré sur son rattrapage.  
\- De rien. Veille pas trop tard ! Moi j'ai pas besoin de dormir, mais toi si.  
\- J'arriverai pas à dormir si je sais que tu ne dors pas aussi de toute façon. Et… T'as pas besoin de dormir… ça veut dire que t'es un vampire ?  
\- Gagné Sherlock ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi, j'ai déjà mangé, lance Matthias pour le taquiner.  
\- Très drôle.

En deux heures, Newt réussi à rattraper la totalité du cours de français, et du cours de maths. Il attrape ensuite la feuille des cours « pratiques », et vérifie ceux auxquels il peut participer ou non.

\- Mais… On peut assister à tous les cours pratiques non ?  
\- Ouais, mais c'est chaud à tenir comme rythme.

Newt regarde le contenu des cours de plus près : différents arts martiaux, l'apprentissage de plusieurs autres sports, la maîtrise des armes à feux, des armes blanches, ainsi qu'une branche réservée à la sorcellerie. Le blond réfléchit rapidement : s'il veut survivre ici, il va falloir qu'il soit bon dans la plupart des domaines. Et il va falloir qu'il sache se défendre, donc un art martial pour commencer ressemble donc à un choix pertinent, et il pourra sûrement en choisir d'autres les années suivantes. L'escalade, le tir à l'arc et la natation lui semble être trois bons sports. En plus, ça pourrait toujours servir. Apprendre à se servir d'un revolver est également très séduisant. En plus, la brochure précise que dès que le prof estime que le niveau d'un élève est bon, on lui attribue un permis de port d'arme. Pareil pour les cours d'armes blanches, et qui refuserait une épée dans sa situation ?

Il hésite un peu concernant la branche de la sorcellerie. Vaut-il mieux qu'il sache faire des poisons, des antidotes ou des sortilèges divers ? N'arrivant pas à se décider, il choisit de suivre tous les cours.

D'ailleurs, avec ce choix, son premier cours aura un lien avec la sorcellerie. En attendant, il faut qu'il continue de rattraper ceux qu'il a manqué.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Bon, en théorie, y'a pas de Matthias dans _Le Labyrinthe_ , mais aucun des personnages de l'œuvre ne me convenait pour le "coloc" de Newt donc bah... Dites bonjour à Matthias quoi !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ou vos hypothèses sur la suite (ou sur Matthias d'ailleurs)

À bientôt.

 _Ayumi-chan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Etincella_ : Une autre fan de surnaturelle ? Cool ! (dès qu'il y a un soupçon de magie, je suis contente, et c'est pas la seule que j'écris qui en a, ahah !). Le feu aussi est un élément que j'aime beaucoup (ça nous fait déjà deux points communs... de plus. Oui, parce que je suppose que si tu lis, c'est qu'on aime toutes les deux _le Labyrinthe_ quand même) ! Mais on n'est qu'au tout début de la badassitude de Newt, va falloir suivre les indices, et ce qu'il dit (ou pas d'ailleurs).  
C'était un peu l'idée à la base, je voulais mettre un blocard connu avec lui mais... Aucun ne correspond à ce que je veux faire. Donc j'cale mon O.C.  
J'espère que leur particularité te plaira, j'ai pas mal d'idées en réserve pour eux ^^  
Pour les armes, c'est juste un prétexte pour augmenter la badassitude de Newt (... bon j'abuse, tu comprendras plus tard x))  
Je vais mettre du temps dans tous les cas, parce que cette fanfic est tellement un brouillon qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de fautes/mal-dits/incohérences à corriger (sérieusement, j'ai passé trois jours sur celui-ci pour la correction, et je n'en suis pas encore satisfaite ! Bref...).  
J'espère que ça te plaira !

 _Lilia_ : Merci, je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise ^^ Et non, pas de NewtMas pour celle-ci (ce n'est pas mon ship préféré. Me frappe pas s'il te plait w).

 _Lovelylove2016_ : Je te remercie, je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je commence une fanfic ^^' T'en fais pas, ils seront de plus en plus longs ! ;) J'espère que la suite de plaira !

* * *

Il n'est pas dans un lieu qu'il connaît, et ne distingue que des formes grossières. Des bruits suspects font monter son angoisse alors qu'il essaye désespérément de fuir quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas. Il pousse une nouvelle porte, et découvre avec effroi les corps de ses parents, couverts de sang et défigurés. Il ne peut se retenir d'hurler.

\- Eh Newt ! Réveille toi !

Le blond s'assoit dans un sursaut, respirant bruyamment. Il reconnaît la chambre de son internat, et Matthias qui le tient par les épaules.

\- Eh ben ! J'ai cru que t'allais retourner toute la chambre ! Dit le garçon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

En regardant autour de lui, Newt remarque en effet qu'il a fait des dégâts : une commode est tombée, ce qu'il y avait sur les deux bureaux est éparpillé dans la chambre et une vitre est brisée.

\- Merde…

Il tente de se lever mais l'autre l'en empêche.

\- Y'a du verre partout par terre, reste là.  
\- Non, faut que je t'aide à ranger ce bordel…

Le brun soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux, mais si tu te coupes, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Newt comprends alors le problème : son sang.

\- Attends… tu vas me dire que tu serais incapable de te contrôler si je me blessais ? Demande-t-il légèrement angoissé.  
\- Ouais. J'suis un jeune vampire, et tu sens vraiment bon.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'y peux rien, c'est ton sang !

Le blond soupire et regarde le sol : il pose ses pieds là où il n'y a pas de verre, récupère ses chaussures, et ramasse ce qui est tombé de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il à son camarade.  
\- J'en sais rien, tu t'es mis à bouger pendant que tu dormais, puis il y a eu des rafales de plus en plus fortes.  
\- Ok…  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu…  
\- Oui, coupe Newt. Oui, ça fait longtemps. J'ai toujours fait des trucs comme ça.  
\- Et tes parents ne sont pas sorciers ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est bizarre ça !  
\- On peut arrêter d'en parler ? Lâche l'humain irrité en essayant de redresser la commode.

Matthias soupire et relève le meuble à une main.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici en fait ?  
\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ?  
\- Pourquoi tu pars pas alors ?  
\- T'es un marrant toi ! Je ne connais rien ici, il y a, entre autre, des vampires qui se baladent dans les parages, et je ne connais absolument personne ! Pourquoi je reste à ton avis ?!  
\- Eh ben ! T'es pas du matin toi !

Matin ? Le blond cherche son réveil et se rend compte qu'il est 6 heures.

\- J't'ai proposé de te protéger au pire, rappelle le brun.  
\- Ferme la, marmonne Newt fatigué.

Et la journée n'a même pas commencé.

 **XxX**

Les cours débutent dans cinq minutes, et Newt cherche désespérément sa salle. Il se rend compte qu'un groupe d'adolescent attend devant une porte au fond du couloir, et s'approche silencieusement : le numéro de la salle est effacé. S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, le blond sursaute en remarquant qu'un garçon plus jeune a prit place derrière lui.

\- Tu cherches la 327 non ? Demande celui-ci.  
\- Euh… ouais. C'est celle-là ?  
\- Oui ! T'en fais pas, c'est la seule sans numéro ici.

Newt est surprit par ce garçon, et l'observe plus minutieusement : il a des cheveux châtains, frisés, est petit et un peu enveloppé. Ses yeux marrons pétillent, et le plus grand y décèle une lueur malicieuse.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, remarque cet étrange garçon, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Newt, je suis nouveau. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?  
\- Chuck ! Enchanté Newt !  
\- Tu es… un vampire ?  
\- Moi ? Non, je suis un humain, dit-il en riant.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillent : alors il y a d'autres humains ici ?

\- Et… pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Je veux devenir sorcier ! Un très grand sorcier ! Fait Chuck visiblement déterminé.

Newt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : il a l'air d'avoir du caractère, ce garçon.

Le professeur arrive et ouvre la porte qui donne sur un véritable laboratoire de chimie. Du moins, c'est l'impression que Newt en a. L'adulte le prend à part pour faire sa connaissance et lui donner quelques indications, puis le nouveau va rapidement s'asseoir à côté de Chuck, rassuré en présence d'un autre humain.

\- Je peux ? Demande-t-il après s'être assis.  
\- Pas sûr que ce soit utile de demander maintenant ! Dit le plus jeune qui ricane.  
\- Ouais… désolé.  
\- T'inquiète, y'a pas de problème.

Newt sourit timidement, et écoute d'une oreille distraite le protocole que le professeur explique.

\- Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas comme une proie, avoue-t-il.  
\- Ah ah ! Je comprends ce que c'est !  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
\- C'est ma deuxième année ici, alors les autres ont fini par me laisser tranquille.  
\- Ah, je vois.  
\- D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu sois dans cette classe ! Tu devrais être au niveau en dessous normalement, remarque le plus jeune qui manipule fioles et ingrédients.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ouais ! À moins que tu ne sois un vampire ou un loup-garou de grande famille, voir un sorcier expérimenté, tu devrais être chez les débutants, ajoute-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça, répond Newt qui fait chauffer des feuilles qu'il ne connaît pas avec un liquide épais.  
\- Tu es un humain ? Un humain normal ?  
\- Humain, oui, normal, pas vraiment…  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- J-j'ai pas très envie d'en parler.  
\- D'accord. En tout cas, quelle que soit ta particularité, elle doit expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ! Conclût le châtain avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? Il ne lui en demande pas plus ?

\- Tu… Tu as quel âge ? Interroge Newt qui regarde Chuck agiter une fiole.  
\- J'ai 14 ans !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Oui ! Je suis le plus jeune de cette classe. Et toi, tu as quel âge ?  
\- J'ai 16 ans.  
\- Oh, je crois que tu es le seul à avoir 16 ans ici. La plupart ont 15 ans, explique Chuck qui tend un autre mélange à son aîné pour qu'il le fasse chauffer.  
\- C'est qui les plus vieux ? Demande Newt piqué par la curiosité.  
\- Sur le papier, Thomas et Minho ont 17 ans et Gally 18, répond le plus jeune en désignant les garçons tour à tour.  
\- Sur le papier ? Ce sont des vampires c'est ça ?  
\- Minho et Gally oui, Thomas est un loup-garou. Ils sont sûrement bien plus vieux que ça, mais c'est l'âge qu'ils se donnent ici.

Chuck agite une fiole, puis la montre à son partenaire.

\- Félicitations ! Tu as créé ton premier poison !

Newt rit.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi. Merci Chuck.  
\- Je suis sûr que si ! Tu as bien noté le protocole ?  
\- Alors Chuck, tu joues les baby-sitters ? Intervient une voix masculine.

Le blond se raidit, et remarque qu'un brun à la peau bronzée les a rejoint, et qu'il est suivit par un autre, typé asiatique.

\- Non, je forme un futur grand sorcier Thomas ! D'ailleurs, il se débrouillerait très bien sans moi ! Affirme le plus petit.

Le nouveau baisse la tête, soudainement très intéressé par ses chaussures.

\- Ah oui ? J'sais pas pourquoi, j'y crois pas vraiment, lâche le brun en renversant – accidentellement, bien-sur – un produit.

Newt s'écarte rapidement, mais perd l'équilibre à cause de l'asiatique qui a mis un sac dans le passage. Celui-ci le rattrape d'ailleurs avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et le tire en avant pour l'aider à se redresser.

Thomas jette un regard mesquin à Chuck qui soupire :

\- Laisses-le Thomas, tu pourrais le regretter, prévient le petit brun qui sourit néanmoins.  
\- Si tu le dis !

Le châtain dirige son pouce vers le bas pour que le loup regarde ses chaussures, et celui-ci se rend compte que son cadet a renversé l'un des ingrédients dessus.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rincer ça avant que ça ronge ta godasse !  
\- T'abuses Chuck !  
\- Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais le regretter !

L'autre garçon ébouriffe les cheveux du plus petit et demande à sortir de la salle. Son ami affiche un sourire moqueur :

\- Ça va se régler ce soir Chuck.  
\- T'inquiète Minho, il me fait pas peur ! Répond le plus jeune en agitant une autre fiole.  
\- Ouais, ça je sais. T'es bien l'un des seuls d'ailleurs.

Minho sourit avant de regarder Newt de haut en bas. Le blond déglutit, mais supporte tout de même ce regard de défi.

\- Toi, t'as de la chance d'avoir trouvé Chuck avant nous.

Il ne sait pas si c'était une menace, et l'annonce de la fin du cours ne lui permet pas de poser la question.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier je suis désolée, mais même si je suis en vacances (parce que maintenant c'est confirmé : j'ai réussi ma première année, pas besoin d'aller aux rattrapages. CHAMPAGNE !), j'ai... un emploi du temps chargé on va dire, j'en parlerai surement plus tard. Bref !

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Qui a envie de frapper Minho et Thomas ? (faites vous plaisir, j'ai des tomates si vous voulez même !)  
Que pensez-vous de Chuck en petit garçon entreprenant ? (bon, toujours un peu farceur, mais plus courageux que dans le bouquin ou dans le film)  
Comment les autres vont-ils intervenir ? (et qui sera présent d'ailleurs ?)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, vos hypothèses, tout ça tout ça !

À bientôt.

 _Ayumi-chan_


	4. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Mamamia008_ : Tu verras au fur et à mesure, je te laisse découvrir ça en même temps que l'avancement de la fanfic ^^ Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! ^^

 _Lovelylove2016_ : La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^^

 _Etincella_ : Aaaah, le piège de GoT (j'mis suis mise un mois avant mes partiels... Mauvaise idée x))  
Gally en vampire, et Thomas en loup, c'est pas un hasard, tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard ! ^^  
"Les petits durs du bahut", t'as fait ma journée là XD C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, mais on est n'est qu'au début, donc pareil, tu comprendras plus tard.  
Pour ce qui est de la transformation, oublie ce que tu sais, j'aime beaucoup détourner le peu d'information que j'ai sur les loups-garous (ma sœur m'a forcé à voir Twilight avant... Coup dur dans ma vie '-'). Donc oui, la pleine lune aura une influence sur lui, mais non, c'est pas celle que tu crois ! ^^  
En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

* * *

Le réfectoire est un endroit bruyant, et Newt a l'impression que sa tête bourdonne. Il trouve enfin une table où il peut s'asseoir avec Chuck.

\- Alors ? Ta première matinée ? Demande le plus jeune.  
\- Ça va… Heureusement que tu étais là.  
\- Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul cet après-midi ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais choisi un sport hein ?  
\- Oui, j'ai pris escalade, répond le blond.  
\- J'ai un autre cours. Oh, il va falloir que tu affrontes Thomas et Minho seul aussi !  
\- Quoi ?! Crie Newt qui manque de s'étouffer.  
\- Ouais ! Ils sont en escalade aussi, explique le petit brun.  
\- Oh non…  
\- T'inquiète pas ! Je sais pourquoi ils font ça, je vais te donner deux ou trois conseils : d'abord, ne baisse pas les yeux s'ils te provoquent. Ils considéreront qu'ils ont gagné sinon, et redoubleront en stupidité ! Ensuite, essaye de trouver quelques répliques cinglantes. Si tu rentres dans leur jeu, tu vas vite t'amuser !  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup…  
\- Au contraire ! Ils sont vraiment sympa ! Contre-dit Chuck.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je sais pourquoi ils agissent comme ça ! Mais si tu réagis comme ce matin, ils vont vite dépasser les limites, et j'ai pas envie qu'ils les dépassent avec toi.  
\- Ils… « agissent comme ça » ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Ça, tu vas devoir le comprendre seul !  
\- Ah… au fait, Minho a dit que ça allait « se régler ce soir » quand tu m'as défendu en cours de sorcellerie… Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de moi ? Questionne le blond qui culpabilise déjà.  
\- Avec Thomas ? Aucun ! C'était juste une invitation à un duel.  
\- Juste ? Répète Newt dubitatif.  
\- Oui ! Thomas est mon tuteur, ça sera un entraînement public plus qu'un duel !  
\- Public ? On pourra vous voir ?  
\- Bien-sur.  
\- Je viendrai alors, déclare le plus âgé.  
\- Tu verras, je vais lui mettre une raclée !  
\- J'espère bien !

Les deux garçons échangent un rire, et rejoignent l'extérieur une fois qu'ils ont terminé de manger.

\- Merci Chuck, lâche Newt plus détendu, je n'oublierai pas tout ce que tu m'as dit !  
\- T'as intérêt.

Ils se séparent, et Newt voit Thomas et Minho discuter avec d'autres élèves. Il décide de les suivre, puisqu'ils ont cours au même endroit. Le blond regarde rapidement les jardins qu'il traverse, ne retenant que la présence d'une immense pierre bleue, puis s'arrête brutalement : devant lui se dresse une grande façade grise, presque noire, et couverte de lierre. Quelque chose de malsain flotte dans l'air, mais il est incapable de savoir quoi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il rejoint le reste de sa classe, essayant d'ignorer le sourire provocateur que Thomas lui jette. Le professeur présente le nouvel élève au reste de la classe, puis il laisse tout le monde s'équiper.

\- Pour cette première, tu vas me montrer ce que tu vaux en escalade Newt, déclare l'adulte. Par contre, ici on monte en tête. Et vu que les humains sont rare, et n'étaient pas présent ici au départ, le premier point est haut, à cinq mètres du sol.

Il désigne un petit anneau en fer, au milieu du lierre, qui brille grâce aux reflets du soleil.

\- Ok…

Le blond tente tant bien que mal de cacher son appréhension. Il n'a pas le vertige, mais il ne sait pas ce que peuvent faire les autres pendant qu'il grimpe.

\- Minho, tu l'assures, ordonne le professeur.  
\- Vous êtes sûr m'sieur ? Il a déjà pas forcément d'équilibre lorsqu'il touche le sol, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas au premier point ! Lance l'asiatique, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Le blond se souvient de ce que lui a dit Chuck, et tend la corde qu'il a noué à l'autre garçon.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison… Mais si c'est le cas, c'est parce que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de me donner du mou !

Le brun arque un sourcil et récupère la corde, un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir le bleu !

Étonné, Newt ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et s'approche du mur. Il examine la façade pour repérer des prises, puis il commence à monter. Plutôt à l'aise, il prend Minho de vitesse au départ, mais le garçon laisse aller la corde plus rapidement par la suite. Le blond lui adresse un sourire narquois auquel le vampire répond par un clin d'œil significatif. L'humain continue son ascension, et s'arrête net alors qu'il est à plus de quatre mètres du sol. Il a la tête qui tourne et une étrange sensation de nausée s'empare de son estomac.

\- Newt ? Ça va ? Demande le professeur.

Le blond ne répond pas. Il n'a plus la force de répondre. Manquant de faire un malaise, il bascule en arrière. Alors qu'il prend conscience qu'il chute, il ferme les yeux en pensant s'écraser, mais sent deux bras le réceptionner au niveau des épaules et des jambes. Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il se rend compte que Minho a sauté pour le sauver.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'arriverai pas au premier point, tocard, lance l'asiatique qui assoit son grimpeur.

Newt ne répond pas, il est trop faible pour ça. Le professeur s'approche pour examiner le garçon.

\- Newt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je… sais pas… je…  
\- Tu es tout blanc. Minho, emmène le à l'infirmerie.

Le blond se redresse puis vacille, mais est vite retenu par celui qui l'assurait juste avant. Il le soutient pendant tout le trajet, mais reste silencieux. Newt a l'impression que la main de l'asiatique qui est posé sur sa hanche est brûlante. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une chaleur désagréable, et il n'est pas tendu.

L'infirmier examine l'humain et lui pose des questions pour essayer de déterminer la cause de son malaise.

\- C'est très étrange… Tu as bien mangé ce midi ?  
\- Oui… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, répète Newt encore dans les vapes.

Minho est resté en retrait sur ordre de l'infirmier, et écoute attentivement ce que se disent les deux hommes.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis perplexe. C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Tu n'as pas pris de coup, tu as bien mangé, tu as fait une nuit correcte… Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles à l'hôpital, suggère l'homme.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire. Je me sens mieux, je suis peut-être plus fatigué que ce que je pense, suppose Newt.  
\- Comme tu veux. Je te conseille quand même d'y penser. Si ça recommence, tu reviens me voir, et je t'y enverrai cette fois-ci.  
\- Compris. Merci.  
\- Finissez bien la journée tous les deux, et fais attention à toi Newt !

Le blond sourit, un peu gêné : c'est bien la première fois qu'on l'autorise à penser à lui. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça lui fait plaisir.

Les deux garçons retournent au cours, mais cette fois, Minho prend la parole :

\- Et en vrai, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais tu t'en sortais bien. Pourquoi t'es tombé ?  
\- J'ai tout dit à l'infirmier, t'étais là non ?  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, insiste le brun.  
\- Tu t'amuses souvent à tomber d'une hauteur assez importante pour te tuer ? Demande Newt blasé. Si c'est le cas, tu as des jeux bizarres.  
\- Je suis presque sûr que tu voulais qu'on prenne pitié et qu'on te foute la paix ! Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu te débarrasseras de nous, crois moi.

Newt s'arrête et plante son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur :

\- Cette fois c'est une menace. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de vous avoir sur le dos ?

Le vampire lui adresse un sourire mauvais (qui donne froid dans le dos à l'autre adolescent), mais n'ajoute pas un mot, et se contente de retourner au mur. Des élèves sont en train de grimper, et le professeur appelle Newt :

\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va. Je vais mieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
\- Je… Ne sais pas. Et l'infirmier ne sait pas non plus.  
\- Pas étonnant, les humains sont trop rares dans cette école pour qu'il puisse étudier et comprendre vos maladies… Mais bref : tu restes en bas pour aujourd'hui. Tu verras si tu penses pouvoir assurer Minho, sinon, c'est Alby qui s'en chargera.  
\- D'accord.

L'asiatique se prépare et tend sa corde à Newt, sans un mot. Il s'approche du mur et commence son ascension.

\- Ça va Newt ? Demande un garçon en s'approchant du blond.

L'assureur s'intéresse un instant à son interlocuteur : c'est un garçon noir, avec des cheveux foncés, très courts, et de beaux yeux marrons.

\- Heu… On se connaît ? Demande-t-il en se reconcentrant sur son grimpeur.  
\- Je suis Alby, je dois t'aider en cas de problème.  
\- Oh… enchanté. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Bon, tant mieux. Minho n'est pas un aussi bon grimpeur que toi, il faut que tu sois prêt en cas de chute.  
\- De chute ? Carrément ?  
\- Ouais. Cet idiot se précipite trop, il glisse facilement, explique l'autre.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une prémonition, l'asiatique dérape, et le lierre auquel il s'accrochait lui échappe. Newt bloque la corde du mieux qu'il peut pour que son grimpeur se stabilise.

\- Ça va ? Crie Newt qui a des fourmis dans les mains.  
\- Ouais.

Minho essaye de retrouver des prises, lorsqu'un craquement l'interpelle : il se rend compte que sa corde est en train de lâcher, et a juste le temps de saisir un point de lierre avant qu'elle ne cède totalement.

\- Minho !

La branche à laquelle il s'accrochait casse, et Newt a l'impression de voir la chute au ralenti. Son cœur rate un battement, et il tend le bras devant lui comme si ce simple geste allait mettre la scène en suspend : du lierre se développe plus rapidement, et enveloppe le bras de Minho, le laissant suspendu à plus de dix mètres du sol.

\- Thomas ! Descends moi ! Lance une brune qui est au-dessus de l'asiatique.

L'assureur obéit et bloque sa partenaire un peu en-dessous de celui qui est en difficulté. Elle se déplace latéralement pour tenter d'arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Dépêche, geint Newt qui voit sa main trembler et le lierre jaunir.

Les deux grimpeurs parviennent à s'attraper la main.

\- Je le tiens !

Newt relâche son bras, faisant s'effondrer le surplus de lierre, et la jeune fille se balance désormais au-dessus du vide en retenant fermement Minho. Thomas les fait descendre prudemment, et le blond s'effondre en respirant bruyamment.

\- La frousse ! Lâche Minho une fois qu'il touche à nouveau le sol.  
\- Minho, tout va bien ? Demande le professeur en vérifiant que son élève n'a rien.  
\- Ouais, je vais bien. Merci Teresa, dit l'asiatique en se redressant.  
\- J'crois que t'oublies quelqu'un, intervient Alby qui a une main posé dans le dos de Newt.

Les jambes du garçon sont pliées, et il cherche désespérément à reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est vrai.

Minho s'approche et s'accroupit devant le blond, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux :

\- Merci Newt ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
\- De… de rien.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à des remerciements.

Le professeur met fin au cours : après un tel incident, il doit vérifier le matériel. Alby aide Newt à se lever :

\- Eh ben ! T'es un sacré sorcier dis-moi !  
\- Pas vraiment, contre le blond.  
\- Et modeste en plus de ça !

Minho est déjà parti avec Thomas et d'autres élèves, Newt ne peut que les apercevoir de loin.

\- Surpris ? Demande Alby sans vraiment le demander. Minho a sa fierté, mais il est toujours reconnaissant lorsqu'on l'aide.  
\- Ah, d'accord…

Le blond marque un temps puis se retourne vivement vers Alby.

\- Attends… Comment t'as fait ça ?  
\- Savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Disons que c'est mon « super pouvoir » ! Déclare Alby en désignant sa tempe.

Oh… pas très rassurant ça.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne l'utilise pas tout le temps.  
\- Ouais, 'fin tu viens de le refaire là !  
\- Non. Tu as un visage très expressif Newt, et très sincère. J'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais ton corps parle pour toi.

Le blond rougit légèrement et détourne les yeux.

\- Tu vois, là tu es gêné ! Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le voir.

Alby s'éloigne un peu, et Newt passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il finit par appeler l'autre garçon, avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre :

\- Eh ! Tu es quoi toi ?  
\- Un humain qui n'a pas eu de bol, répond celui à la peau foncée. Un peu comme toi !

Newt reste bouche bée : cette fois, il a utilisé son pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas être lisible à ce point, si ?

* * *

Salut à tous !

Alors alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Newt maintient qu'il n'est pas sorcier, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos hypothèses et impressions en reviews !

Bon, on passe à la partie moins drôle : je vais surement mettre un peu de temps à publier la suite. Pourquoi ? Déjà, parce que je mets beaucoup de temps à corriger cette fanfic : elle était très brouillon lorsque je l'ai tapée, et j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs concernant l'emploi du temps de Newt, ça risquait d'être un problème pour la suite... En plus, je me fais opérer dans une semaine (jour pour jour au moment où je publie ça d'ailleurs !), et je vais rester à l'hôpital pendant deux jours (maximum normalement), sans compter que je vais avoir besoin de repos après, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'écrire (j'espère que oui !)

Du coup, je vous dis à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis et vos hypothèses pour la suite ^^

 _Ayumi-chan_


	5. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Mamamia008 :_ Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je reparle de mon opération en bas, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ^^

 _Etincella :_ Salut salut ! Tu dois être plus loin que moi dans GoT maintenant XD Oh, une fanfic ! Tu me diras quand tu la publieras, je viendrai voir ! :3  
Newt est... Badass XD Nan, on va continuer d'avancer avec lui, c'est pas fini... (prends des notes pour tes hypothèses, tu vas en avoir besoin XD)  
Pour Minho, je te renvoie à ma réponse précédente sur Thomas en loup-garou : oublie ce que tu sais sur les vampires, j'aime beaucoup détourner ce que je sais ! (Et j'vais pas me gêner pour ça XD). Donc oui, Minho le remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie, c'est normal !  
Pour la description, je sais, c'est toujours ma bête noire. Mais je vais faire des vrais exercices descriptifs là, j'ai trois semaines pour m'entrainer, j'vais en profiter ! (d'ailleurs, pour le chapitre suivant bah... elle est toujours pas au rendez-vous, désolée T.T)  
Pareil, j'parle de mon opération en bas ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! :3

 _FannySangster :_ La suite est là ! :D

* * *

Du monde s'est réuni dans l'une des salles d'entraînement : la nouvelle du duel entre Thomas et Chuck s'est vite répandue, et beaucoup d'élèves ont voulu assister à ça. Newt se mêle du mieux qu'il peut à la foule, et est très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se fait dévisager. Il s'assoit au troisième rang, près de l'escalier.

Les gradins sont surélevés par rapport au plancher d'entraînement, et le fait qu'ils entourent complètement le lieu où vont s'affronter les deux jeunes donne à Newt l'impression d'être dans une arène. Thomas est déjà en bas, et il a l'air de perdre patience.

\- Eh Chuck ! C'est quand tu veux !

Le plus petit se montre enfin, et le blond remarque un certain nombre de potions colorées à sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, il en boit une en s'avançant vers le loup.

\- Je suis prêt Tommy !

Quelques rires retentissent dans l'assistance, alors que Newt remarque que Thomas se crispe.

\- Tu cherches gamin !  
\- Et toi, tu parles beaucoup, continue le plus petit.

Le loup se précipite sur son adversaire, qui jette une fiole à terre. Thomas recule un peu : un nuage de fumée emplit la salle.

Newt distingue de moins en moins les deux garçons, et entend quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il déglutit lentement, et essaye de se concentrer sur le combat de ses camarades, même s'il ne les voit plus. Chuck prononce des mots que Newt ne saurait pas répéter, et une bourrasque violente disperse la brume. Lorsqu'il retrouve enfin la vue, le nouveau se rend compte que Thomas se redresse difficilement. Oh, et Minho est assit à côté de lui aussi. Le blond sursaute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!  
\- Eh, calme toi ! Y'avait pas de place ailleurs, justifie le vampire.

Newt regarde autour de lui et remarque que plusieurs sièges sont libres.

\- T'es aveugle.  
\- Non. Mais il fallait que je te parle, déclare plus sérieusement l'asiatique.

Thomas et Chuck viennent d'engager un combat au corps à corps, et le plus jeune est loin d'avoir le dessus.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, je voulais faire plus que te dire merci.  
\- Quoi, tu vas me faire un cadeau ? Interroge Newt sarcastique.  
\- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais je t'en dois une, contre Minho.

L'humain écarquille les yeux, très surprit, mais reste tout de même méfiant.

\- Tu connais Matthias, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Matthias ?  
\- Oh, aller, t'es ici depuis plus longtemps que moi ! En plus, il est dans notre classe, donc tu vois de qui je parle. Je partage ma chambre avec lui, et je suis sûr que vous êtes amis ou un truc comme ça. Vous avez presque agi de la même façon avec moi.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. T'es au courant que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi ?  
\- Je suis sûr que si. D'ailleurs votre comportement avec moi n'est absolument pas naturel, ça crève les yeux : il a tenté de me tuer, puis a proposé de me protéger. Tu as insinué que j'avais fait exprès de tomber du mur pour « vous échapper », et maintenant, tu m'en dois une. Tu attends quoi exactement là ? Que je te dise que j'ai besoin qu'on me protège c'est ça ?  
\- Non je-  
\- Je sais, coupe Newt. Je sais que vous me testez : Matthias, toi, Thomas, même Chuck et Alby. Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez, mais je vois que vous jouez à un jeu avec moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

Minho reste d'abord silencieux, puis laisse échapper un petit rire :

\- Et ben, t'es perspicace comme garçon !

Newt déglutit.

\- Et complètement parano aussi, ajoute le vampire.

Chuck redit quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le blond. Cependant, le garçon est loin de s'intéresser au combat désormais.

\- C'est vrai, on n'agit pas comme ça avec toi par hasard ou pour le plaisir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Matt', il t'aurait à peine dit bonjour. Mais je tiens à corriger quelque chose : Chuck agit comme il veut, et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui t'a mis sur la piste.

Le brun passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est vraiment un sale gosse, lâche-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Mais bref, je suppose que tu sais que les humains ne courent pas les rues ici. En fait, vous n'êtes que trois : Alby, Chuck, et toi. Les autres partent, se font transformer, et dans le pire des cas, meurent. Nous, on essaye d'éviter ça.  
\- C'est pas flagrant, intervient Newt en repensant à l'attitude de Matthias la veille.  
\- Je sais, mais tu comprendras vite. Oh, une dernière chose : ce que je suis venu te dire maintenant, ça ne concerne pas mon groupe. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en dois une. Tu peux me demander de te protéger si ça te chante, je m'en fiche, je le ferai. Ça ne regarde que toi et moi, c'est clair ?

Le blond sourit légèrement et détourne les yeux.

\- C'est clair. Alors je garde mon « Joker » pour plus tard, lâche-t-il timidement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements les interrompt et Newt imite ses camarades : le combat est terminé, visiblement, Thomas a gagné.

\- T'as vraiment progressé Chuck, tu vas faire un malheur à l'examen !  
\- J'espère bien ! Répond l'apprenti sorcier avec le sourire.

Les deux garçons échangent une poignée de main, et Newt a l'impression de percevoir la scène différemment : il ne voit pas simplement un loup et un humain comme ça aurait pu être le cas il y a quelques heures en arrière, mais a devant lui deux amis qui se réjouissent de s'être affrontés d'égal à égal, et d'avoir constaté leurs progrès respectifs.

Finalement, son séjour ici pourrait peut-être bien se passer.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! :D

Bon, d'abord, je sais : ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais je devais couper ici, c'est comme ça. Le suivant sera plus long, promis !  
À part ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite discussion ? Laissez moi votre avis en review ! (Je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement celles qui commentent régulièrement pour m'aider à m'améliorer !)

Ensuite, et comme vous le savez, je me suis fait opérer il y a moins d'une semaine : tout s'est bien passé, je suis restée deux jours à l'hôpital comme convenu, et maintenant, je suis de retour chez moi, et je me repose. Déjà (et vu que je suis dans les choux 90% du temps), ça peut expliquer la présence de fautes dans ce chapitre, je compte donc sur votre vigilance, n'hésitez pas à me signaler celles que vous voyez. Après, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je vais certainement moins publier. Je n'arrive pas encore à écrire sur papier ('fin si, mais c'est très difficile), et j'ai du mal à viser les touches de mon clavier, donc c'est pas très pratique pour recopier ce que j'écris (ou pour écrire directement d'ailleurs). Bref, je passe beaucoup plus de temps à faire les mêmes choses qu'avant, donc ça va surement ralentir mon rythme de publication (pardon pour les désagréments causés et pour les impatients, mais je tiens à proposer une certaine qualité malgré tout, donc si ça doit prendre plus de temps, ça prendra plus de temps !)

Et enfin, pour ceux qui attendent le deuxième tome de "Le Labyrinthe : Histoire d'un nouveau pion", je vous annonce que j'ai commencé à prendre une avance conséquente, et que je vais passer à la correction de ce que j'ai déjà écrit ! Donc après le chapitre suivant de cette fanfic, vous pouvez espérer voir arriver la suite, nommée "La terre brûlée : Histoire des rescapés" *teaser*. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder pour la publication, mais je ferais surement un chapitre pour une fanfic, puis un pour l'autre (un sur deux en fait). 'fin bon, on en reparlera plus tard quoi !

Bref, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, et je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite ! ^^

 _Ayumi-chan_


	6. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Etincella :_ Hi ! Et oui, j'avais prévenu que ce chapitre était plus court. Mais t'en fait pas, on revient à la longueur habituelle pour les suivants !  
Pour ce qu'ils veulent bah... Tu verras au fur et à mesure ! Minho lui en a déjà touché deux mots de toute façon ^^  
J'espère que tu feras pas des pauses trop longues, j'ai envie de la lire moi ! :3  
J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 _Sara :_ Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant ! :)

* * *

Ça faisait presque trois mois qu'il dormait mal. Depuis que son père lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait dans cette école en fait. « Le Labyrinthe » : rien que le nom du lieu l'effrayait.

Pendant 3 mois, il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars. Dans le pire des cas, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, et voyait le soleil se lever.

En fait, il avait peur de dormir depuis quelques temps. Il en avait assez de revoir les mêmes images terrifiantes.

Pourtant, cette nuit, il a dormi. Pas de cauchemars, pas de peurs, juste une immense fatigue qui lui a permis de redécouvrir le monde de Morphée : sa douceur, sa chaleur et sa sérénité, choses qui lui avaient terriblement manqué. Cette nuit-là, il a dormi pendant 9 heures. Un repos nécessaire, qu'il prend pour un bon présage.

Ce matin, il a rencontré son professeur de maths. Les cours sont un peu difficiles, mais il pense pouvoir demander de l'aide à Chuck.

D'ailleurs, il mange avec le cadet de sa classe à midi, et se rend compte que le petit a un pansement à l'arcade gauche.

\- Les restes d'hier ? Affirme Newt plus qu'il ne le demande.  
\- Ouais ! Ça fait un mal de chien d'ailleurs.  
\- T'abuses ! Tu devais gagner Chuck, plaisante le blond.  
\- J'ai aucune chance contre Thomas, lance le plus jeune en riant.  
\- Je croyais que tu allais gagner à coup sûr moi !  
\- J'ai dit ça pour que tu viennes ! J'avais envie que tu sois là, avoue le châtain.

Newt rougit légèrement et sourit à Chuck.

\- Tu sais, tu pouvais simplement me le demander hein.  
\- J'aime pas la simplicité, répond le plus petit.

Les deux garçons rient légèrement et rejoignent la cour.

\- Au fait Newt… Tu es un sorcier c'est ça ? Demande Chuck hésitant.  
\- Non. Je suis un humain.  
\- Cet après-midi, on a cours ensemble, et c'est l'utilisation d'éléments. Si tu y es, ça veut dire que…  
\- Tu es un humain, et tu y es aussi, coupe Newt.  
\- Oui mais j'ai pas pouvoir spécifique à la base ! Pourquoi tu refuses de parler de tes dons ? J'aimerais tellement être à ta place…  
\- Je te la laisserais volontiers si je pouvais.

Le plus jeune soupire : il ne sait pas vraiment ce que le nouveau a vécu, mais il ne veut pas le brusquer. Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'il se braque de cette manière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il suppose.

\- Aller viens, je t'emmène au jardin B, lance-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Newt lui sourit légèrement.

\- Merci Chuck.

L'autre n'ajoute rien, sentant que ce « merci » est plus lourd de sens que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

Newt ne fait pas très attention à ce qui l'entoure, et finit par se rendre compte que son guide s'est arrêté dans une plaine. Il regarde autour de lui et découvre une longue étendue d'herbe, visiblement malmenée, et non entretenue : certains coins sont brûlés, d'autres gelés…

\- On est où ? Demande-t-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.  
\- C'est le jardin B !  
\- C'est… un champ ?  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable des noms choisis, répond le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

D'autres élèves les rejoignent, et le nouveau reconnaît un garçon qui était en escalade la veille : il a les yeux bleus clairs, marqués par des cernes creusées, et les cheveux châtains. Son teint est livide donne l'impression qu'il est malade, et sa démarche mal assurée accentue ce côté fragile. Des petits groupes se forment peu à peu, et Newt est surpris de voir qu'Alby rejoint ce garçon aux yeux clairs, en compagnie de Minho.

\- Minho… C'est un vampire non ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Il sait utiliser un élément ?  
\- Bien-sûr. Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ? Ce n'est pas réservé aux humains tu sais, lâche Chuck.  
\- Oui c'est vrai… Mais je ne pensais pas que les vampires s'intéressaient aux pouvoirs des sorciers…  
\- La curiosité non plus n'est pas réservée aux humains, ajoute le plus petit.

Newt sourit à nouveau, et leur professeur les rejoint.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je sais qu'on a un nouveau aujourd'hui, alors je vais commencer par lui souhaiter la bienvenue. J'espère que tu te plais ici Newt.  
\- Ça va, répond simplement le blond.  
\- Quelqu'un peut lui faire une démonstration de ce qu'on fait ici ?

Chuck s'avance légèrement pendant que le professeur installe des cibles.

\- Vas-y Chuck ! Lance-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le petit garçon semble se concentrer. Il lève doucement son bras devant lui, et prononce quelque chose que Newt ne comprend pas. Cependant, ça lui rappelle le combat de la veille entre son ami et Thomas. Une violente bourrasque (partant de la main de Chuck) fait voler la cible en éclats. Le blond est très impressionné.

\- Très bien Chuck. Newt, à ton tour : je veux voir de quoi tu es capable, dit le professeur qui invite le nouveau à s'avancer.

L'adolescent reste pétrifié, alors que les regards se tournent peu à peu vers lui. Il ouvre lentement la bouche, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements qu'il pressent :

\- Je… suis incapable de faire ça…  
\- Allons, ne sois pas timide ! Je veux voir où tu en es justement.  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça sur commande.

L'atmosphère devient pesante, et le garçon n'a jamais autant eu envie de disparaître. Le professeur lance le cours et s'éloigne un peu de la classe avec Newt.

\- Vas-y, explique moi maintenant, reprend l'homme.

L'humain essaye de rester calme, mais sa voix tremble de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

\- Bon… Tu regardes ce que font les autres aujourd'hui. Après les cours, on va voir le proviseur.

Le garçon acquiesce simplement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Chuck lui fait signe de le rejoindre, et détruit une autre cible, quasiment de la même façon que pour la démonstration.

\- Tu dis… un truc bizarre à chaque fois que tu fais ça, remarque Newt pour tenter de se changer les idées.  
\- C'est une formule : ça sert à matérialiser l'énergie dont j'ai besoin, explique Chuck. La formule prononcée dépend de la quantité d'énergie que je vais utiliser, et du type de technique aussi.  
\- Toi c'est le vent c'est ça ?  
\- Bien joué Sherlock !

Chuck prononce une autre formule, et détruit une autre cible.

\- Tu es très fort…  
\- Oh non ! Je suis l'un des plus mauvais de la classe ! Avoue le petit garçon en riant nerveusement.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu fais mouche à chaque fois.  
\- Sauf que je ne suis pas assez précis, et je dépense plus d'énergie que ce dont j'ai besoin donc je m'épuise trop vite.  
\- Oh… Je vois.  
\- Regarde un peu ce que font les autres, et tu verras le fossé qu'il y a entre eux et moi !

Newt jette un regard à ses camarades : certains font apparaître des vagues, d'autres font tomber des éclairs… Il fixe Alby un moment : le garçon est debout, immobile, et a la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Le blond sursaute en voyant la cible exploser. Littéralement.

\- Comment il a eu ses pouvoirs Alby ?  
\- Il t'en parlera s'il veut, répond Chuck.

Newt n'insiste pas, et regarde le garçon aux yeux clairs. Il lève sa main gauche et baisse la droite. Des flammes jaillissent, vite éteintes par des ronces épaisses. Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillent.

\- Chuck… Tu maîtrises plusieurs éléments toi ?  
\- Non, un seul. Il faut être sorcier ou hypersensible pour en maîtriser plusieurs.  
\- Et lui là-bas, il est quoi ?  
\- Aris ? C'est un sorcier.  
\- Aris…

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, celui aux yeux bleus lui lance un regard interrogateur. Newt cligne des yeux et détourne rapidement la tête, très gêné. Soudain, un son long et lourd, et un léger tremblement de terre le surprennent. Il se tourne vers la source du bruit et remarque que Minho secoue vigoureusement les mains. Le garçon jure plusieurs fois, et Aris s'approche pour lui attraper les poignets, plaçant ses mains à plat sur celles de l'asiatique.

\- Ça sert à rien de vouloir forcer les choses, idiot, remarque-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Une lueur émane de ses mains, et le blond a l'impression d'être ailleurs : c'est comme si cette douce lumière l'hypnotisait. C'est un éclat à la fois magnifique et apaisant.

\- Là, et n'essaie plus d'utiliser le feu n'importe comment.  
\- Ouais, ouais, merci Aris.

Le sorcier retourne dans son coin. Quand à Newt, il reste perturbé par ce que ce garçon a fait plus tôt.

 **XxX**

Lorsque le professeur annonce la fin du cours, le nouveau déglutit. Chuck lui glisse deux mots sur l'emplacement de leur prochaine salle, et ajoute qu'il lui passera son cours le soir lorsque Newt lui dit qu'il ne pourra pas être présent. Le trajet aux côtés de son professeur lui semble interminable, et le silence de l'adulte le met très mal à l'aise. Ils entrent dans le bureau et s'assoient lorsque le proviseur les y invitent. Les deux adultes s'entretiennent sur la situation, puis le dirigeant de l'établissement finit par inclure Newt à la conversation :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire avec tes dons exactement ?  
\- J'en sais rien je… ils ne se manifestent que lorsque je ressens quelque chose de fort, explique le blond. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en servir autrement…  
\- Tes parents nous ont affirmé le contraire, déclare gravement le proviseur.  
\- Quoi ?!

La nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'une claque : alors ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui à ce point ?

\- D'après eux, tu te maîtrises très bien, mais tu étais malade lorsque nous voulions te faire passer un test d'entrée. Nous leur avons accordé le bénéfice du doute, tu voulais vraiment intégrer notre école selon eux.

Newt bouillonne : ça fait des années qu'il n'a plus été malade. À part peut-être quelques rhumes en hiver, mais rien de bien alarmant. Il s'est fait piéger en beauté. Le blond inspire profondément en sentant le sol trembler, sûrement à cause de lui.

\- Newt, dans ses conditions, tu peux quitter l'établissement si tu le souhaites.

Pour aller où ? Hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant qu'il sait ça. En plus, ses parents ont très bien pu déménager pour qu'il ne les retrouve pas. Avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, plus rien ne le choquerait venant d'eux.

\- Je… J'aimerais rester. Même si mes parents vous ont menti sur mes capacités, c-c'est vrai que je voulais venir ici.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ça un jour. Même pour mentir. Ses doigts serrent les pans de son pantalon, alors qu'il espère avoir berné l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le niveau pour cette classe, et je ne peux pas te déplacer au niveau inférieur.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si tu voulais apprendre la sorcellerie, en tant que simple humain, ça serait différent : tu ne saurais rien faire, il faudrait tout t'apprendre. Toi, tu sais faire des choses, mais tu ne les maîtrises pas, et c'est très dangereux, autant pour toi que pour les autres.

L'image d'Aris utilisant cette étrange lumière frappe la mémoire du blond.

\- Je sais, déclare-t-il sincèrement, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais rester. Je… je suis sûr qu'ici, je pourrais apprendre à me maîtriser.

Une nouvelle conviction résonne dans sa voix, et le proviseur semble le remarquer. L'homme se frotte légèrement le menton avant de reprendre :

\- Ok Newt. On passe un accord. Tu peux rester dans ta classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année : tu étudies avec ta classe, et tu passes l'examen comme tous les autres. Si tu réussis, tu restes, si tu échoues, tu pars. Il va falloir que tu progresses beaucoup pour ça, donc je te conseille de prendre un tuteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre le plus objectivement possible. Un peu plus sûr de lui, il finit par prendre la main que son proviseur lui tend.

\- J'accepte.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? (bon, il est plus long que le précédent déjà). On commence à découvrir des nouveaux personnages, ainsi que de nouveaux éléments sur Newt (D'ailleurs, vous avez le droit de prévenir la DASS. Pauvre Newt...) !

Bon, je me remets lentement, mais j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture (enfin !) et je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet en plus de cette fanfic : j'ai commencé à publier sur Wattpad (AyumiAkai pour ceux que ça intéresse), et pour l'instant, j'arrive à tenir un certain rythme. Donc (pour vous aider à patienter) vous pouvez aller lire ce que je publie là-bas ! :) (Non, ceci n'est pas une pub. Point du tout.)

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant !

 _Ayumi-chan_


End file.
